The teenaged spy life
by annabethgirl1
Summary: Cammie and the gang come back from summer vacation and have a surprised visit with them let's see if they get to stay and what will happen if they do
1. Truth or dare

**Sorry I couldn't wait to put out this story and if you have any impute in the story just private message me and tell me what to do to make the story better. Hope you like it.**

"Hey girls how much did you miss your fashion expert" Macey said smiling.

"Umm yeah Macey we totally missed you so much" Bex and I said with our cheesy smiles.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU WEARING LIZ! GET THAT OFF AND MEET ME IN THE BATHROOM PRONTO!" Macey yelled at Liz.

"Bex, Cammie help" Liz gulped as Macey came closer to her.

"Sorry Lizzy I'm fearless but I'm not that fearless" Bex said to Liz.

"Cammie please" Liz begged to me as Macey got Lizzes outfit ready.

"Sorry liz it's to late I cant help you" I said to her.

Liz narrowed her eyes and said to us" Traitors" as macey pulled her in to the bathroom.

"Whoa that was close we were almost fashion victims" I said to bex.

"OH and cammie your next" Macey said from the bathroom and I could here Bex try to hold in a laugh.

"Crap why is it always me" I moaned.

"KARMA CAMMIE I FINALLY BELIEVE IN IT AND ALSO REVENGE!" Liz yelled from the bathroom.

"Yah yah liz now be still we only have to do your lipstick and were done" Macey said.

Finally when macey was finish Liz came rushing out of the bathroom yelling "I'm free I'm finally free" and then we got to see what Macey put her in.

"HELL NO MCHENRY YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING LIKE THAT ON ME YOU'LL NEVER SHE YOUR HIGH HEELS ALIVE AGAIN" I yelled at Macey.

Just to clarify I was not going to wear a lacy Victoria secret night-gown that barley went to my butt.

"Oh come on Zach would want you to wear this" Macey said.

"Yah and mostly because he's a boy empathise boy" I said.

"Come on you have to admit its cute" Macey said to bex and liz and me.

"No its not it's demeaning to every single women out their" I said.

"Really cammie if it makes you feel better I'll have bex put it on to show you it's fine to wear it" Macey said holding a gown to bex.

"Fine" Bex groaned as she put the night gown on then after it was on she looked at me and said" Your turn"

"Fine" I said as I put the black night gown on then I turned to bex and asked" hey Bex do you think grant would like your outfit" which earned me a glare but so worth it.

"YES!" a voice shouted from the air vent.

I looked at the vent and I opened it and out fell grant newman all I could do was stare at him and say" Really Grant I thought you could do better shame on me for hopes". Then I walked away as he came in to our room and when he was finally seated and after a whack on the head from Bex I asked the question that was bugging me.

"When are the other boys coming" I asked Grant.

"Look in the closet for Jonas and nick and cammie" Grant said pointing to my bed that now Zachary goode was sitting on.

"OH come on Zach is nothing sacred from you not even my bed" I asked.

"You wanna know something" Zach asked me.

"What" I answered irritated.

"I really like your pj's" he said smirking.

Then I turned completely red forgetting all about the night gown.

"See I told you he'd like it" Yelled Macey.

"Yah but I never thought he'd see it on me" I said as I pulled a blanket over myself.

"Ok now that we have the boys here why don't we play a game" Macey said smiling evilly.

"What kind of game" I asked nervously.

"Truth or Dare" she said smiling.

"Macey when did you stop loving me" I asked hurting.

"And when did you decide to love me" Zach said laughing.

"Come on cammie you'll love it please say you'll play" Macey said.

"Fine I said back.

Worst decision of my life.


	2. The dares

**Ok this chapter is for fangirl4eva for being my first reviewer. Hope you like it. Plus I'm writing this while watching twilight so don't get mad if anything's in their about it. Plus this has some R rated stuff so their.**

"Ok people get in to a circle and then we'll start the game" Macey said.

"Macey do I have to I mean I'll do anything I'll even be your personal Barbie for the year if I can not play this game" I begged to macey.

"As tempting as that sounds no now get in the circle" Macey said back sharply.

"Fine" I grumbled as I sat down in the only spot left and SURPRISE it was right next to Zach isn't that peachy. Cough* sarcasm* cough.

"Now we'll start with Grant" macey said.

"Oh this'll be fun he only picks dares and he never turns them down " Zach whispered just enough for me to hear.

"Ok grant truth or dare" Macey asked.

"Dare oh and hit me with your best shot" Grant said back smiling.

"Fine you have to eat Miss. Morgan's homemade fish fry how's that for our best shot" Macey said smiling evilly back at Grant.

"Macey when I said I wanted to land this guy I didn't mean in his grave" Bex almost yelled at macey.

"Ok I'll go and get the fish fry" I said.

30 minutes later

"Ok grant here's your fish fry" I said with a smile.

"Oh cool" grant said and gulped it don't in one bite and a second later his face turned green.

"Oh man I'm going to be sick" Grant said as he rushed to the bathroom and another second later we heard his puking and him yelling "Why do you guys hate me" and he came out after he was done.

"Damn that food is hostile sorry I should have warned you now whatever were going back to the game" Macey said.

"Ok I pick Zach oh and cammie you'll be laughing after this" Grant promised to me.

"Fine grant bring it on I can handle anything" Zach said smirking.

"Ok truth or dare" Grant said smiling.

"Truth" Zach said back not missing a beat.

"Ok do you have naughty dreams about cammie" Grant said back.

Now it was Zach's turn to be red and then suddenly we saw a flash I looked over and Liz had taken a picture of Zach's blush I looked at her questionly and she mouthed "blackmail".

"So Zach is it true" Grant asked clearly knowing the answer.

"No" Zach said calmly and now turned back to his normal color.

"Oh so when your moaning her name at night your what naming some unicorns" Jonas said to Zach.

"Fine it's true" Zach said looking at me.

Then I finally realized something "Oh no no-no no never going to happen Zach you can keep dreaming" I said scouting away.

"No I was wondering about if you had them about me" Zach said smirking.

"No I don't " I said.

"Come on cammie we know you have them Zach admitted it now you admit it" Macey said.

" wait when did it start where I had to admit things anyway yes I have those "dreams" are you happy now" I asked Zach.

"Ecstatic" Zach said.

Then the door opened and my mom came in and said " Boys I've already called blackthorne so you can stay and Zach and cammie just in case and boys your rooms are where they were last time" after she was done she left and left the door open.

"What did she throw to you guys" macey asked.

"Condoms and Birth control" Zach said quietly.

Could my life get any worse.

**Well how did you think and if their is anything you'd like to say to me about this story i'll fix it so please review and i'll write faster.**


	3. Love

**Hey just so you guys know I'm not going to write a new chapter every night cause apparently I do it at almost at midnight but I'll try to plus sorry if it isn't funny. Hope you like it.**

"Okay guys it's time for you guys to leave" Macey said as she was pushing the guys out.

"Wait we didn't get our turns for the game" Nick said.

"And we didn't either but were not complaining like big babies" Bex said.

"Fine i dare you four to go to your rooms" Macey said and with all four of us we managed to push the boys out.

"Ok now that were in a room free of boys can we just go to sleep" Liz asked.

"Fine let's go to sleep but in the morning I'm doing your clothes and hair" Macey said.

"There's always a catch" I said.

"Oh shut up about it cammie we all deal with it why can't you I mean it could be worse we could be tortured by terrorists" Bex said.

"Yeah but at least I can handle terrorists" I muttered to myself.

And after we said our good nights we all fell asleep then about two hours later I felt someone trying to wake me up and I thought it was just Liz (she's always afraid to wake me up) I heard someone say "Wake up Gallagher girl" and that's when I woke up instally almost yelling at Zach " why the hell are you in here" when he put his hand over my mouth and pointed to Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Come follow me" Zach said quietly.

"Fine but can I you know get a jacket to cover myself up with" I asked Zach.

"Here just borrow mine" Zach said as he took of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Ok so where are we going" I asked as I walked with Zach in to the hallway.

"In here" Zach said as he opened one of my favorite secret passage ways.

"Wow Zach you really know what a girl likes" I said smiling as I went in.

"Well I thought we could talk and I thought this place would be a good place to start" Zach said back smirking.

"Wow Zach you can really kill a moment with that smirk" I said shaking my head.

"Ok then but we really need to talk look I know you are probably mad at me for not contacting you but if I could have I would have I swear to it" Zach said honestly.

"Fine it's okay" I said to Zach.

"So were good" Zach asked me.

"Yeah were all good" I said smiling.

"Ok now cammie I want you to put this on" Zach said as he handed me a ring ,it was the truth and lie detector ring's we wore when the blackthorne boys were here.

"Why do I have to put this on" I asked Zach.

"Because what I'm about to tell you is something you wouldn't believe if you didn't have that ring on because cammie I want you to know the truth" Zach said.

"Well what do you have to tell me that is so important" I asked Zach.

"Well what is it" I asked Zach impatiently.

"Here it goes Cameron Morgan I love you I have feeling's for you that I don't have with anybody else, you may be the Chameleon but you couldn't be anymore beautiful in my eyes" Zach said staring at my reaction. And he was right if I didn't have the ring on I couldn't believe it but the ring didn't even vibrate once so he had to be telling the truth. Then I started crying.

"I love you to Zach it's just I was too scared to say it because I thought you'd reject me" I said while sobbing while I whipped my tears Zach lifted up my face so I looked him in the eyes.

"Cammie any man who rejects you is not worthy of you I'M not even worthy of you" Zach said truthfully.

"Zach I love you and I'm the one that should be saying I'm not worthy" I said back truthfully.

"Cammie your to good for me your a angel and I'm a demon" Zach said.

"No your not quit cutting yourself down I love you the way you are and nothing's going to change that" I told Zach and then kissed him.

I don't remember what happened after that but when I woke up I was lying on Zach and he was just staring at me.

"You know that some girls might find it creepy that you stare at them in your sleep" I told him.

"Yah but your not like some girls Cammie" He said smiling. I gasped and when I did that his smile disappeared and worry came in and he asked if anything was wrong

and when I said no he asked why I gasped and I told him the shock was still on my face "YOU smiled" then I just started laughing while he looked at me and sighed and said " Life with you is going to be exciting I just know it" and laughed.

"Hmm ok then just so you know I'm going back to sleep" I said and closed my eyes again.

"Shouldn't you go back to the girls not that I'm complaining but what if they find you gone" Zach asked me.

"I'll tell them the truth they'll figure it out anyways so now can I go back to sleep" I asked Zach who was smiling again.

"Sure i'll wake you up an hour before we have to go to classes ok" Zach said.

"Ok good night blackthorne boy" I said and fell asleep but not before I heard Zach say

"Sweet dreams Gallagher girl".

And I did.

**Hey please review and let me hear what you think. So please review and if you love it than thank you if you hate it well at least your being honest.**


	4. M&M's

**Here's for my loyal reviewer fangirl4eva and followers without you I wouldn't be able to make these chapters. Hope you like it.**

"Gallagher girl it's time to wake up" Zach said shaking me.

"Hmm but I don't wanna get up I'm comfortable" I whined.

"I know I'm comfortable but we have to get up but if you want tonight you could sleep with me in a more comfortable bed" Zach said smirking.

"Ok if you keep smirking the answer is no" I said as I got off Zach.

"Fine I'll stop for now but I have to get you to your room first" Zach said.

"Fine let's go already" I said as I walked in to the hallway with Zach.

As we got to my door Zach turned me around and said" I'll pick you up for breakfast Gallagher girl" and walked away for me to deal with my friends.

"When I opened the door I was hit with a bunch of's "Where were you" Are you ok" and" Why do you look like that.

"Ladies let me shower first and then I'll tell you what happened" I said as I got some clothes and went in to the shower and when I was out and dressed Macey came up to me and said

"You'll do just anything to not let me do anything to you won't you" Macey said narrowing her eyes.

"Usually yes but this time no I didn't I was with Zach" I said.

"Oh really what did he say" Liz said excited.

"He said he loves me and I told him I love him to and we both fell asleep that was all" I said back blushing.

"Really that was all of it you didn't do anything else something inappropriate" Macey questioned.

"No we didn't do any of that man why is that always your question when I come back from being alone with Zach" I asked Macey.

"I don't know maybe because your with him a lot so I thought you'd be at that stage" Macey said as their was a knock at the door.

"Cammie it's for you" Bex said as Zach walked in.

"Hey Gallagher girl what are you girls talking about" He said smirking.

"Well Macey was just commenting about my sex life so nothing new shouldn't we be going now" I said smiling.

"Yeah let's go before they talk about me" Zach said holding my hand.

"Oh don't worry Zachary your sex life is on Thursday do you want me to schedule you in" Macey said sweetly.

"Umm no but schedule me in when it's cammie's" Zach said smirking and closed the door.

"Wow it's not even class time yet and already your annoying it's a new record" I said sarcastically.

"And your better at your sarcastic comments theirs still hope cammie" Zach said smiling and then kissed me as we about to walk in the dining hall.

"You know I might actually like you smiling" I said back.

"Ok then Gallagher girl get you something to eat" Zach said as he lead me to the dining hall.

"But I already have something to eat" I told Zach smiling.

"What" He said back.

"These M&M's" I said as I took them from Zach's pocket.

And then after breakfast and after Zach took the M&M's back sat us both on the staircase 5 minutes before we had to go to class and we sat their eating M&M's.

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. Hoped you liked it.**


	5. the talk

**Thank you for my loyal reviewers without you guys I don't think I could have gone on. I really am sorry I would have updated sooner but my damn phone it doesn't let me post stories but it let's me see all of your reviews so I'm happy with that so for your long wait I give you the story. Hope you like it.**

"Zach it's time to go to class" I said as I got up.

"Ok but you have to promise me a kiss after class" Zach said smirking.

I looked Zach up and down and looked him up and down and said" Umm it's a possibility". Then I ran to the cove ops class room while Zach tried to catch me.

As soon as I got to the door Zach picked me up bridal style so that I looked him in the eyes and said" You can't get away from me that easily Gallagher girl" and kissed me.

"Can you to stop the pda I mean were in school at least stop it when your going to Mr. Soloman's class cause we all know he'll kick you ass if he see's you like with cammie" Macey said.

"umm excuse me but can I borrow Zach for a moment" Mr. Soloman said behind us.

"Um yes sir" Zach said and he put me down and walked away with Mr. Soloman.

"Damn you better look for another boyfriend Cammie cause this one's dead" Macey said.

"I say it's a 95% that he'll comes out dead cammie" Liz said.

"So theirs a 5% chance he'll come back alive" I said hopefully.

"Yes but your Mr. Soloman's best friends daughter he feels protective of you since your dad isn't here so Zach is probably dead" Bex said.

"Oh great that makes my life easier I have to deal with my dead boyfriends funeral" I said sarcastically.

"Yes yes it does" Bex said putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Wow I really need to teach you about sarcasm" I said looking her in the eyes.

**Zach's pov**

Oh my god I'm going to die.

"Zach come in my office" Mr. Soloman said opening the door.

Why me out of all people have to die today what did I do to deserve to die.

"Umm you dated my best friends daughter if that's not death warrant I don't know what else is" Mr. Soloman said pushing me in to his office.

"Wait you heard all of that" I said.

"Yes and now Mr. Goode we have to discuss something's you do realize cammie's father is gone and is not her to protect her from boys am I correct" Mr. Soloman said as he cleaned his finger nails with a knife.

"Yes I do sir but I won't dare hurt cammie she's to valuable to lose and I love her I'd do anything for her and her protection" I said honestly.

"I know you wouldn't do that theirs just something called hormones and well let's just say if cammie ends up pregnant before she's married I really think Matthew will come from the grave to kill you and I'll be helping him are we clear about that" Mr. Soloman said.

"Crystal" I said at almost a whisper.

"Good now leave" Mr. Soloman said.

I don't think I could have gone out faster and all I wanted to do was find cammie I found her in our passage way.

"Hey their Gallagher girl so how are you

"fine Blackthorne boy so how your talk oh and also I need you get $20 from Liz, $50 from Bex and $100 from Macey" Cammie said.

"Let me guess you guys bet to see if I came back out alive didn't you" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Ya but really we had nothing to do but that because all classes were closed for the day for something so their" Cammie said.

"Oh cammie I need to ask you what are you doing tonight" I asked.

"Why" Cammie asked curiously.

"Just wondering I thought maybe I could take you for a dinner date that's normal right" I said.

"Sure but if were going to eat I better change" Cammie said.

"You know I would love to help you" I said smirking.

You know if the day when we get married is the day I let you see me in a bikini" Cammie said walking away.

"Then i'm going to have to take you to the beach" I said then I took cammie in to my arms and I dipped her in to a kiss.

I'll love cammie forever

**This story is dedicated to fathers for their protection from boys. Hoped you liked it please review.**


	6. Will you marry me

**Thank you for the reviews and for that I give you a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Cammie's l**

"Oh Zach you look Amazing" I said looking at Zach who was wearing black pants and a tight white button down shirt( Which you could see Zach's abs in).

"Look who's talking Gallagher girl" Zach said as he looked at my white sleeveless dress and white flats.

"Yeah and stop staring you look like your about to drool" I said walking down the tunnel. Then Zach took me in his arms.

"Who wouldn't drool while looking at an angel" Zach said and kissed me.

"Come on let's go" I said taking Zach's hand and pulled him down the tunnel.

"Come this way" Zach said as he pulled me in to the woods.

"Zach what are you planning" I asked Zach as we got deeper in to the woods.

"Just close your eyes" Zach said while he pulled me in the woods farther.

"Zach where are we going" I said.

"Well I told you I wanted to take you to dinner but then probably jimmy would ruin it so I decided to make our own dinner instead oh and you can open you eyes now" Zach said showing me what he did.

And what I saw was the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me there in the spot where Zach took me to I saw: a romantic picnic with unflamable candles with rose petals and a full moon showing and soft music playing from the radio. I looked up at Zach and kissed him and whispered " I love it blackthorne boy and I love you so much" and I kissed him again.

"Thank you for your gratitude Gallagher girl now let's eat" Zach said as he set me down on the Blanket.

After we got started eating I told Zach " I don't think this night could get any romantic oh and how did you pull this off" raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well you do realize with after tasting your mother's cooking and wanting to date you I learned how to cook just in case you had your mother's cooking in you" Zach said looking at his watch.

"Well we have to go now" Zach said.

"OH no I really wanted to stay for dinner" Dylan said with two other boys.

"Sorry we don't let dumbasses eat dinner right Cammie" Zach said laughing.

"Then why are you eating and why is this bitch here" Dylan said and then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up and put his mouth to mine then suddenly I was ripped away from Dylan by a VERY pissed Zach and Dylan got punched in the mouth hard.

"If you ever called Cammie a bitch I'll beat the crap out of you and if you EVER kiss Cammie again I'll murder you and if I were you I'd run" Zach said coldly.

After Zach said that let's just say I've never seen a guy's run that fast and I looked at Zach who was still looking at the guy's run out of the forest.

"Zach let's go" I said as I pulled Zach to face me.

"I'm sorry Cammie I should have never let him kiss you I feel really bad" Zach said sitting down, putting his head in to his hand and something flew out of his pockets I went to go see what it was and then I saw it: a black velvet box. I picked it up and looked inside and I found a diamond ring.

"Well your about to get sorrier" I said and I dropped the box in to his lap.

"Cammie... well ...I... I ...well..."Zach stuttered.

"Hey it's ok I mean if you don't want to you don't have to" I said smiling at Zach and I kissed his cheek.

"No cammie I want to make you mine I want to be able to say that your all mine and no one elses and to make sure that your happy and to make sure no guy ever touches you again" Zach said as he got on his knee and said "Cameron Morgan will you marry me and be mine forever" Looking me In the eye's.

"Yes yes yes Zach I would love to marry you" I said kissing Zach as he put the ring on my finger.

"Just wait in a few months you'll officially be Mrs. Goode" Zach said smiling.

"But their is one little problem: Mr. Soloman is going to kill you" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Then I'm going to have to convince him not to kill me and he ahs to suck it up like a true man" Zach said kissing me.

This was the most perfect night I could ever dream of.

**So how was it please review and I have bad news. From this coming Sunday until that weeks Friday I won't be posting chapters I'll be at camp so just saying. Hoped you like this chapter and please review**


	7. Authors note

**Ok I'll post another chapter if someone posts a new review and then I'll post the next chapter. OK that's the deal so please hurry.**


	8. admitting

**Thank you for posting your reviews and now I finally present the CHAPTER dun dun dun( picture the sloth from the croods saying that with his arms) now here you go. Hope you like it.**

ZACH'S POV

Yes cammie said yes I hoped to every thing on this planet that this wasn't a dream.

"Zach you have to tell Mr. Solomon while I tell my mom" Cammie said as we got back to school.

"Oh come on why do you get the easy part" I whined.

"Because you have to get Mr. Solomon's approval" Cammie said stating the obvious and raising her eyebrow.

"Fine but you owe me a kiss ok" I said staring at my fiancé, my angel, my life, my only reason to be living.

"Ok then see you later and you better talk to Mr. Solomon" Cammie said as she walked away.

"Why me did I have to talk to Mr. Solomon out of all people WHY me but it was for cammie so it made it all worth it.

When I got to Mr. Solomon's office I remembered I couldn't get out of this and I knocked at the door.

"Come in" I heard Mr. Solomon's say. I took a deep breath and went in.

"Hello Zach what brings you here" Mr. Solomon said smiling.

"umiproposedtocammie" I said in a rush not wanting him to hear what I was saying.

"You what Zach say it again only slower" Mr. Solomon said looking at me weirdly.

"Um I proposed to cammie" I whispered slowly.

"What are you saying Zach I cant hear a word out of your mouth have you done something" Mr. Solomon said seriously.

"Yes" I said looking at him.

"Is it about cammie" He said slowly.

"Yes" I said looking at the floor.

"And you don't want to tell it because it's serious" Mr. Solomon said reaching slowly for his desk drawer.

"Yes" I said stepping to the door.

Mr. Solomon looked up to me with pure hatred in his eyes and said " I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET CAMMIE PREGNANT ZACH" as he pulled out his gun.

"What are you talking about I wouldn't get cammie pregnant until she wanted kids" I said stunned.

"DON'T FREAKIN LIE TO ME YOU SAID YOU DID SOMETHING SERIOUS WITH CAMMIE AND YOU OBVIOUSLY MEANT YOU KNOCKED HER UP" Mr. Solomon said raising his gun.

"No I meant I proposed to her" I said stating the obvious to him.

"Oh sorry about that" he said lowering his gun. "Well congrats to you guys long live the bride and the stupid" Mr. Solomon said smiling.

"Thank you wait what" I said as I got pushed out of his office. "Oh and give this to cammie and don't open it" Mr. Solomon said handing me a box and then he closed his door.

"So how did it go" Cammie said beaming at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well he tried to shoot me" I said to her.

"Oh my gosh that is such a good sign" Cammie said. If that was a good sign I would hate to have seen the bad sign.

"Oh and he wanted me to give this to you" I said handing her the box.

"Oh what is it" she said opening the top and got the letter in it and read the note. After she read it she laughed and showed it to me.

_TO Cameron Morgan that is marrying an idiot named Zachary goode _

_here is some video's made in to a video with footage of Zach growing up believe me some of these moments are hilarious_

_please watch these in front of Zach and when he see's all of it take a picture because I want his reaction_

_ ,Love Joe Solomon_

"I know what we'll be watching tonight" Cammie said smiling.

"Ok but were watching it in the passage way cammie I don't your friends spreading rumors or mine" I said.

"Oh and you owe me a kiss" I said smirking. Then I dipped cammie gently and I kissed her and I was also thinking to myself.

What have I done to deserve such a gentle and sweet person for the love of my life when I come from a family of killers who torture and show no mercy. But I'd change that for us I'd be better than them and I'll avenge cammie dad's death.

By killing my own mother.

**So how was it not to bad or not to goode. Please review and I'll right faster. Hoped you liked it.**

**ok which do you want cammie mom's reaction or the video. And let the odds ever be in your favor**


	9. Authors note (Again)

**Ok all make two chapters this next next one is about cammies mom finding out about the engagement and the next chapter after that is about the Zach video. But if I get one more chapter i'll post the story k.**


	10. the bride's admitting

**Ok here is the chapter you've been waiting for. The one where cammie tells her mom about the engagement. Hope you like it. Also I believe some people are believing that I wont be posting chapters until next next Friday but i'll be posting chapters till I go away for a week. Just let in you guys know. NOW to the chapter.**

After I sent Zach off to Mr. Solomon alone (wait am I trying to kill my fiancé ) I went to my Mom's office to tell her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" My mom said. I toke a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey mom" I said smiling nervously.

"Oh what brings you here cammster" Mom said smiling. Then she walked up and gave me a hug.

" I umm have something to tell you" I said looking around the room.

"PLEASE DONT TELL ME YOUR PREGNANT I GAVE YOU THE BIRTH CONTROL AND CONDOMS FOR A REASON" my mom said her eyes widening.

"No I'm not pregnant I'm engaged though" I said showing my mom the ring.

"Are you sure your ready for this cam I mean this is a big deal getting married and with a another spy at least is hard" My mom told me.

"Yes I am sure mom because I love him I've never been happier since he's come in to my life" I said to my mom truly.

"Ok then I just don't want you to get hurt" My mom said rubbing my shoulder.

"Mom I love him marrying Zach will make me the happiest girl in the world" I said reassuring my mom.

"Ok so when will the wedding date be announced" my mom asked.

"We don't know cause he just proposed tonight" I said.

"Well I wish you to the best of luck and if your here Zach must be with Mr. Solomon and in that case you better see if your new fiancé is dead" My mom said.

"Thanks well I gotta go" I said as I ran to meet Zach. And then I saw him.

"So how did it go" I asked Zach.

"Well he tried to shoot me" Zach told me.

"Oh my gosh that is such a good sign" I said back sarcastically but apparently Zach did hear the sarcasm.

"Oh and he wanted me to give this to you" Zach said handing me a box.

"Oh what is it" I said as I opened the box and read the letter that was inside.

_TO Cameron Morgan that is marrying an idiot named Zachary goode _

_here is some video's made in to a video with footage of Zach growing up believe me some of these moments are hilarious_

_please watch these in front of Zach and when he see's all of it take a picture because I want his reaction_

_ ,Love Joe Solomon_

"I know what we'll be watching tonight" I said smiling.

"Ok but were watching it in the passage way cammie I don't your friends spreading rumors or mine" Zach said.

"Oh and you owe me a kiss" Zach said smirking. Then he dipped me gently and kissed me and I was also thinking to myself.

I love Zach so much.

**Ok their is the chapter you've been waiting for sorry It took so long I had to pack for camp but i'll be back in 6 days. I'll try to post the video story before I leave. Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Zach's video

**Now I said I'd try so here it is the video's Hope you like it.**

"Come on Zach lets play the tape" I said making Zach sit down next o me.

"Fine Gallagher girl" Zach said sighing and sat down net to me in our passage way. We had borrowed a TV and a VCR.

The tape began to play.

_"Here's Zach" Mr. Solomon said as he put the camera in front of a 18 month year old that was sucking his thumb._

_"Come on Zach say it say" Mr. Solomon said to Zach._

_"I wuv cwammie" Zach said in a little voice and then again sucked his thumb._

Zach and I just stared at the screen and looked at each other. Then I started to laugh and then I said "Wow Zach you must tell the future". Then Mr. Solomon said something and we turned back to the TV.

_"Now your probably wondering why Zach said that and it's because cammie and him have met before and they have become best friends so yeah next clip" Mr. Solomon said._

_"Zach blow out your candles" Mr. Solomon said to a pouting 5-year-old with a birthday cap on._

_"No not without cammie" Zach said still pouting._

_"Zach cammie's not here" Mr. Solomon said back to Zach._

_"WAIT CAMMIE'S DEAD!" Zach said almost crying._

_"No she's very much alive she's just not at the party" Mr. Solomon said to Zach reassuring him._

_"Oh well can I do this then" Zach said smiling as he wiped frosting on Mr. Solomon's face._

_Then Mr. Solomon grabbed a slice of cake and threw it and Zach laughing. It looked like a cake battle had erupted._

_" Next clip" Mr. Solomon said._

_Their a 6-year-old boy stood with a backpack and Mr. Solomon looking at a school._

_"Please don't make me go please" Zach said as he got on his knee's._

_"I'm sorry Zach but you have to go it's the law" Mr. Solomon said as he walked Zach to the doors._

_"Are you staying to" Zach said as his bottom lip quivered._

_"I'm sorry Zach I can't I'm to old to and to big but you go in their and make some friends" Mr. Solomon said smiling and encouraging Zach to go inside._

_"NO I DONT WANNA GO!" Zach said crying and holding on to Mr. Solomon leg tightly._

_"But Zach you have to" Mr. Solomon said trying to pry Zach off._

_"NO I DONT WANT TO" Zach screamed as he held on tighter._

_"Fine Zach you don't have to go but you will next year and just can't i imagine Matthew with cammie it has to be terrifying" Mr. Solomon said as hewalked Zach back to the car._

_"Next clip n__ow this clip was caught by Zach's friends while he was sleeping and is the last clip" Mr. Solomon said._

_"Guys shut up listen to Zach" Nick said as the boys shut up and listened._

_"Cammie cammie" Zach said as he rolled around in his bed._

_"Dude this is so black mail" Grant said._

_"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Zach mumbled a girls name" Jonas said._

_"Cammie come back" Zach mumbled in his sleep._

_"HMMM I wonder what he's dreaming about maybe we should wake him up__" Grant said_

_"You know grant, nick and Jonas if you guys don't let me sleep their will be 3 boys that'll be killed by me" Zach said through his pillow. _

_"And that is the last of the video hoped you enjoyed it" Mr. Solomon said._

"Well I have now have proof that you do talk about me in your sleep" I said as I waved it in his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah I cant wait to see yours" Zach said as he waved a video tape in my face that read "Cammie's tape".

Oh I so was screwed.

**Did you like it cause I spent a lot of time on this story. Well I hoped you liked it. Please review for me please so I cant work on more stories.**


	12. Author's note (seriously again)

**now I got grounded from my phone and computer when I left for camp and as much as I wanted to update the stories I could because we weren't allowed to have electrical devices(I really hated that rule) now since im ungrounded I will update the stories so hope you like that info so as soon as I'm done writing this I'll start writing the other stories.**

** -annabethgirl1**


	13. Cammie's video

**Now you finally have what you guys wanted : a new chapter. Now I hope you like it. And p.s cammie can pronounce words very goode when she's little**

"Come on cammie it's time to watch your tape" Zach said almost jumping up and down.

"Why are you so excited about watching the tape" I asked Zach.

"Because you watched me in my little Zach years and now I want to see little cammie's" Zach said smiling.

"Ok then let's get this over with" I said sighing and I turned the tape on.

_"Here's the video tape and I would only give this tape to the man my daughter fell in love with and if that boy is Zachary Goode then my daughter can tell the future_

_well here's the video" Cammie's mom said._

_"Here's cammie at her third birthday party" Cammie's mom said._

_"Here's the birthday girl everyone" Matthew Morgan said as carried Cammie on his shoulder and set her in the chair in front of a birthday cake._

_"Yay cake" Cammie squealed._

_"Ok birthday girl it's time to blow out the candles" Mrs. Morgan said smiling._

_"Ok mommy" Cammie said as she blew out the candles as everyone else sang happy birthday._

_"Ok now it's time to open the presents" Mr. Morgan said smiling at cammie._

_"Ok daddy" cammie said as she jumped off the chair and went to the living room skipping._

_"Now this present is from aunt Abby" Mrs. Morgan said to cammie while handing cammie her present._

_"WOW Aunt Abby got me a gift card to something called Victoria secret and her note says "when the time comes" what dose that mean mommy" Cammie asked curiously. _

_"It means your Aunt's dead sweetheart and here's your other present from your grandparents" Mr. Morgan said as Mrs. Morgan called her sister and screamed at her._

_"Cool" Cammie said as she opened the present._

_"So do you like your present sweetie" Mr. Morgan said as cammie pulled out a little country dress._

_"Yah I love it but what about your guy'ses present" Cammie said as the doorbell rang._

_"And here it is now" Mr. Morgan said getting the door._

_"Hi Mr. Morgan" A little boy's voice said._

_"Come in Zach oh and their" Mr. Morgan said as he came in the living room with Zach having a red bow on his head._

_"ZACH!" Cammie said as she ran to hug Zach._

_"I'm starting to think that Zach maybe your future son-in-law" Mrs. Morgan said smiling as her daughter wouldn't let go of Zach._

_"That a shame really Zach's a nice kid it's a shame he has to die" Mr. Morgan said frowning._

_"Next clip" Cammie's mom said._

_"But daddy please don't make me go Zach dosen't have to go" Cammie said as Mr. Morgan was dragging her to the front doors._

_"Cammie you have to go" Mr. Morgan said._

_"Please daddy" Cammie said doing the lip thing._

_"Cammie please don't do the face" Mr. Morgan begged cammie._

_"Give in or I'll start cry" cammie said._

_"I swear you can make a terrorist talk" Mr. Morgan giving up and picking cammie up._

_"Next clip and this one was taken by her friends" Cammie's mom said._

_"Hey guys shut up we cant wake up Cammie" Macey said._

_"Shut up guys and listen" Bex said._

_"Zach I love you" Cammie mumbled in to her pillow._

_"THIS IS SO blackmail" Liz mumbled._

_"Yup I love this blackmail" bex and macey said_

_" Yes and if you guys even think about showing this to Zach I will kill you" Cammie said then went back to sleep._

_"That is the end of the video tape and I guess cammie's wish came true she's marring Zachary Goode so I love you cammie and so dose your dad" Cammie's mom said._

"Well that was interesting" cammie said.

"I always knew that I was a gift to you cammie and now I have the proof" Zach said while flonting the tape in front of cammie.

"Well it's time to go to bed blackthorne boy" cammie said as she laid on Zach.

"Ok sweet heart good night" Zach said.

**Their you guys go a fresh new chapter and tomorrow I'll post a new chapter for May the best spy win sometime this week. Hoped you liked this chapter please review.**


	14. Love hurts

**Ok here's another chapter hope you like it.**

"Gallagher girl it's time to wake up" Zach said poking me.

"Just a few more minutes" I said snuggling in to Zach.

"We have to get up sweetie" Zach said running his fingers through my hair.

"Fine then" I said getting up.

"I'll come by later to take you to breakfast" Zach said as he dropped me off at my room.

"Ok" I said as I walked in to the room.

"Do we even want to know" Bex said brushing her teeth.

"Hey we were just hanging out nothing inappropriate" I said putting on my uniform.

"Macey you owe me 20 bucks" Liz yelled from her bed.

"Oh so it has come to you guys betting on my love life" I said looking at them.

"Yes yes it has" Macey said.

"Oh cammie what's that on your finger" Bex said looking at me her eyebrows raised.

"Oh yah I forgot to tell you guys I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I squealed showing my engagement ring to them.

"You do realize what's going to happen right" Macey said looking at me.

"That I'm going to marry the love of my life" I said back.

"Well that and DRESS SHOPPING DUH" Macey said.

"Hey cammie look who's here" Liz said opening the door to Zach.

"Oh hey Zach now there betting on my love life when do you think it will end" I said walking over to him.

"Um probably on our honeymoon so ready to go to breakfast" Zach said putting his arm around my waist.

"Sure let's go" I said walking to the dinning hall with Zach.

After breakfast we went to COV OPS.

"Now today ladies and gentlemen we will be going out in to town on pass offs be outside in 5 minutes" A letter in front of the COV OPS classroom said.

"Ok then" Zach said then he picked me up bridal style and ran outside.

"So how was the ride Gallagher girl" Zach said laughing

"It was fun but can you put me down now" I said.

"Yes Zachary would you put my god-daughter down" Mr. Solomon said.

"Ok then" Zach sighed and put me down.

Soon we all got in to the van. And then we got to Rosville.

"Now were here please get in to groups" Mr. Solomon said.

"Ok Gallagher girl ready" Zach said taking my hand in his.

"Come on blackthorne boy" I said pulling him out of the van.

As Zach and I walked around in the hot sun Zach asked what I wanted to drink because he was going to get something and I just said we could share and right when he left I heard through coms "Good pass off Mrs. Mchenry".

"Cammie what are you doing here" josh said. "Man why dose this always happen to me" I thought as I was about to say hi.

"Hey josh long time no see" I said wish Zach would hurry up.

"Nothin I heard Gallagher was in town so I was looking for you" josh said getting closer to me.

"Why were you looking for me" I asid as I took a step back.

"Because I'm still in love with you cammie I only dated dede so I could make you jealous" Josh said.

"Josh i'm sorry but Zach and I-" I said mid sentence because Josh cut me off.

"Forget about Zach you and I are meant to be together" Josh said and then he pulled me in to a kiss and I pulled away really fast and slapped him.

"What do you think your doing I love Zach and I don't love you any more Josh. Zach and I are getting married and theirs nothing you can do about it" I said angrily.

"Yeah but you love me" Josh said.

"Josh do you see this ring on my finger and do you know what it means and if you don't it means I'm going to marry Zach and that I love him so don't you ever kiss me again" I said still angry.

"HE DID WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD" Zach said through the coms.

"You loved me once you'll love me again cammie" Josh said and then left.

"Where is IT" Zach said angrily.

"He's gone" I said kissing Zach on the cheek.

"He better never EVER kiss you again or else he'll be dead now lets go back to Gallagher before I murder some one" Zach said taking me in to his arms.

My life is too perfect with my blackthorne boy and I'll never love anybody but him

**ok so how was that so please review.**


	15. kids

**Ok here's the next chapter and I am really sorry it took me so long well here it is hope you guys like it.**

"Ok every body it's time to head back" Mr. Solomon said.

"Ok let's go blackthorne boy" I said as I got up from the park bench we were sitting on.

"Fine" Zach said taking my hand and walked me back to the van.

Through the whole ride back to Gallagher no one said a word and when we got to Gallagher Zach went straight to the P.E. barn.

"Zach please don't tell me your jealous" I said t Zach while he was punching the punching bag.

"Jealous? Why would I be Jealous I mean it's not like he was your first love and all" Zach said punching the bag harder.

"Zach Zach look at me" I said just as Zach stopped punching the bag.

"What" Zach said a little pissed.

"Zach Josh may have been my first boyfriend but you have me as your fiancé and you have my heart Josh doesn't have any of that so Zach please for once understand that" I said walking out of the P.E. barn.

"Cammie I'm sorry it's just Josh had you for a girlfriend first and so I feel like I always have to be better than him and show you I love you more than he did. I really am sorry cammie" Zach said looking at me.

"Zach I love you more than anything" I said giving Zach a kiss.

"Ok guys if your done the headmistress wants to see you guys" Bex said interrupting Zach and I.

"Fine were coming" I told bex.

"Later" Zach whispered to me.

A few minutes later Zach and I got to the headmistress office where Mr. Solomon and my mom were in.

"Cammie, Zach please sit down" My mom said.

"Ok why are we in here" I asked them.

"Ok we want you two to go on a mission" Mr. Solomon said.

"What kind of mission" Zach asked curiously.

"The mission is dress shopping and looking for tuxes are you ready for this kind of mission Zachary" Mr. Solomon said looking at Zach.

"Zach are you ok" I asked waving my hand in front of Zach's face.

"I have to go with McHenry for dress shopping why don't you just shoot me now" Zach said whining.

"Zach did you just whine" I asked Zach raising my eyebrow.

"Zach you aren't going to the dress shopping cammie is" Mr. Solomon said.

"Oh come on I thought we had a father-daughter relationship going on" I told him.

"We do it's just your the bride and Zach isn't " Mr. Solomon said.

"so I have to find a dress. When" I asked.

"Tomorrow at the same time as Zach leaves to find his tux" The headmistress said.

"Yes and I will be with Zach and helping with the tuxes" Mr. Solomon said.

"Wait why are you going to help Zach with the tuxes" I asked.

"Because when we had the ball here at Gallagher that was the first time Zach ever wore a tux so he'll need help and look at the time you guys have to go to bed" Mr. Solomon said.

"oh ok see you guys in thee morning" I said taking Zach's hand and walked out.

"So cammie I was wondering what you thought about us having kids. I know its a long time away but I just wanted to know what you thought about it" Zach said looking at me.

"Well Zach I mean I would love to have kids but in this type of business I just don't want our child to lose a parent or both or get killed" I said almost crying.

"Its ok cammie were great spies I wont let anything happen or you or the baby remember that ok" Zach said to me.

"Ok then so if we were to have a baby what gender would you want it to be" I asked Zach.

"A girl why" Zach said looking at me.

"Funny I thought you'd pick a boy" I told him.

"Why would I pick a boy when I could have another Gallagher girl" Zach said laughing taking my chin in his hand and kissed my lips.

"Yeah but aren't you afraid that when she goses to Gallagher that when they do the exchange she'll meet a blackthorne boy and well i'll leave it to your imagination" I said patting Zach's shoulder and walked away.

All of a sudden I heard a "OH HELL NO" and all of a sudden I saw a angry red face Zachary goode.

"No way in hell am I letting a blackthorne boy touch my baby girl i'll kill them first" Zach said angrily.

"Well now I know that she'll be a daddy girl but I really want a boy so he can be a mama's boy" I told Zach.

" So you want a boy and I want a girl shouldn't it be the other way around" Zach said laughing.

"Maybe" I said kissing Zach on the lips.

"Well I have to go to bed night blackthorne boy" I said walking back to my room.

"Wait can't I join you please" Zach said using the lip.

"Sorry zachy I cant until were married bye" I said kissing Zach on the cheek and walked to my room.

Tomorrow I'll have to go dress shopping but marrying Zach will be so worth it.

**Sorry it took it so long but this is my birthday present for you guys but it's a week away so yeah. so for my b-day please just review that would b the best present I could ever get. And the last book of the Gallagher girls series comes out in September 16. And that percy Jackson movie that just came out is awesome totally cool. But please review.**


	16. The DRESS

** the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

"Cammie wake up its time to get dressed and go find your dress" Macey said.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled in to my pillow.

"Cammie if you don't wake up I'll get bex to wake you up" Macey said.

"Fine I'm up" I said getting up.

After we got ready my mom walked in and said it was time to go and as the girls and I walked out the boys did to.

"Hey Gallagher girl are you ready to go dress shopping with McHenry" Zach said taking me in to his arms.

"Yes if it means I can be your wife I'll do it are you ready to get a tux" I said wrapping my arms around Zach's neck.

"Yes Gallagher girl I'm ready. I love you so much Gallagher girl so much" Zach said kissing my neck.

"Ok you two stop the damn PDA you guys can do that while your on your honeymoon" Bex said.

"Yeah and other stuff" I whispered in Zach's ear.

"Maybe later" Zach said to me.

"Nope not until your guy's wedding am I letting that happen" Mr. Solomon said pulling Zach away from me.

"Cammie it's time to go" my mom said gesturing toward the van.

As the girls got in one van the boys got in to the other one. I could see Zach blowing an air kiss toward me so I blew one back then we left to go find my bridal dress and the bridesmaid's dresses.

"So cammie who's the maid of honor" My mom said.

"Bex and macey and liz can be the bridesmaid's" I said.

"Ok here we are" my mom said.

The bridal shop looked really high up and it said "Kleinfeld Bridal". **(Sorry it's in New York but I just thought Cammie's mom would like to take her daughter to a high-end bridal store.)**

When we walked in the lady at the desk looked at us and said "Who is this" then smiled.

"An appointment for cammie Morgan" Macey said.

"Oh right on time please follow me" The lady said.

She left us sitting on couch while we waited for the assistant to come. Then the lady came up to us.

"Hi my name is Clare you must be the bride" Clare said smiling at my mom.

" she's not the bride I am" I said to her.

"Really you look so young" Clare said stunned.

"Well I hope so I'm only 17" I said smiling.

"Ok so who's the groom" she said smiling.

"Zachary Goode we met a few years ago and we fell in love he's everything to me" I said smiling.

"Yeah Gallagher girl your everything to me to" I heard Zach say behind me.

I turned behind me to see Zach and the guys standing their.

"Zach why are you here" I asked him looking shocked.

"Well apparently getting tuxes doesn't take that long" Zach said taking me in his arms.

"Yeah but you can't see the dress" I told him.

"Why not I'm only going to see you in it one time please" Zach said.

"Fine" I said giving up.

"So this is the groom" Clare said pointing to Zach

"Yeah" grant said sitting down and put his arm around bex.

"Well anyway what kind of dress do you want" Clare said while Jonas and Mr. Solomon sat down.

"Umm macey help" I said looking at macey.

"Probably a ball gown with heart shaped neck line" macey said to clare.

"Ok then let's go" clare said taking me to the dressing rooms.

"Well here are some dresses" Clare said while getting the dresses that where outside the dressing room.

The first dress looked fantastic on me. I really looked like a princess.

"Ready to go show them the dress" Clare said.

"Sure" I said walking out of the dressing room.

When I showed the dress to the guys all my mom could do was cry and Mr. Solomon was tearing up Zach didn't say anything at all.

"Zach are you ok" I asked him when he couldn't speak.

"You look beautiful cammie no scratch that gorgeous" Zach said looking at me.

"So what do you think cammie do you love the dress" Macey and bex said.

"I love it it's perfect. I feel beautiful in it" I said twirling around.

"So what does the mother and father say about it" Clare said smiling toward Mr. Solomon and my mom.

"Oh I love it cammie you look like a princess" My mom said smiling while crying.

"Cammie you look stunning your father would be so proud" Mr. Solomon said crying and smiling.

"Cammie you look super beautiful" Bex, Liz and macey said.

"You look great cammie" Jonas and grant smiling.

"So cammie is this your dress" Clare asked.

"Yes yes it is" I said crying

Well I found my wedding dress now for the bridesmaids dresses.

**So did you like it please review and to science girl 1117 thank you again and for fangirl4eva and zammie848792 I loved the percy Jackson movie that was my early b-day prez and to Guest and My-nose-is-in-a-book and and to you guys I couldn't write this story with out you. Please review.**


	17. the misunderstanding

** Well here's the next chapter to the teenaged spy life. Hope you like it.**

"Well tomorrow we'll go find the bridesmaids dresses" Macey said to me.

"Ok Macey" I said walking towards Gallagher with my dress in my arms.

"UH hey cammie can we talk somewhere in private" Grant asked me.

"Yeah sure grant just let me put my dress away ok" I told grant.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you at your door" grant said.

After I put my dress away I walked with grant around the school.

"So grant what did you want to talk about" I asked when we were in a deserted hallway.

"I was going to ask you if you'd help me find a ring for bex to propose with" Grant asked me.

"Sure Grant ohh congrats" I said hugging grant and smiling as he put me down.

"Grant" someone said almost crying.

Grant and I turned to see bex and her eyes were watering.

"Bexs it's not what it looks like" Grant said walking towards bex.

"Really cause it looks like your cheating on me with my best friend that's getting married you know what grant were done" Bex said walking away.

"Bex please don't go" grant said crying.

"Bex please let me explain" I said.

"Why cammie" bex said looking at me.

"Because grant was just asking me to look for a ring for you and plus why would I cheat on my fiancé with you BF" I said pointing the obvious.

"But why would Grant go to you Macey is the fashion expert" bex said backing away from grant who was begging bex to take him back.

"Because bex I've known you the longest" I said just as Zach walked by.

"Hey what's going on over here" Zach said walking towards us.

"Well were just making sure cammie and grant aren't going out" bex said not looking back at grant.

"WHAT!" Zach said his whole face red with anger.

"Dude I swear I would never date cammie she's like a sister to me and nothing more then a sister" Grant said putting his hands up in defense.

"Zach you know I love you I would never cheat on you and you know that your the only man for me grants just a brother to me nothing more or less" I said looking Zach in the eye.

"Is this true Grant were you planning to propose to me" bex said turning towards grant who was now walking towards bex and his eyes were puffy from crying.

"Yes bex it's true I just wanted cammie to come with me cause she's like your best friend and she's known you the longest and she'd know what you'd like bex your my British bomb shell I'll always love you" Grant said taking bex's hands in to his.

"I love you to grant i'm sorry and i'm sory to you cammie I should have known" bex said hugging grant.

"Zach are you ok" I asked Zach.

"Yeah cammie its just this is the second time this week I've wanted too kill a guy so yeah" Zach said to me taking me in to his arms while grant and bex walked away.

"Hey how about we go for a walk ok" I asked him.

"Sure cammie" Zach said putting his arm around my shoulder walking us to our secret passageway.

Soon we were walking down the passage way toward the Roseville woods.

"So are you ready for this Zach" I asked him.

"Yes cammie I've never been so sure in my life" Zach said looking in to my eyes and then gently kissing my lips.

"Just wanted to make sure" I said smiling and kissed him back.

Then we started to kiss each other harder and then I felt Zach's hand creeping up to wrap itself in to my hair and I could feel my hand getting under Zach's shirt and rubbing his chest.

"Zach we shouldn't" I said between breaths.

"I know" Zach said pulling away.

"You know on second thought maybe we can go a little longer" I said grabbing Zach's collar and pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

"Hmm I knew you couldn't resist" Zach said while kissing me.

"Zachary what did I say about you two and attraction" Mr. Solomon said walking up to us.

"Nope you never said to make out you said to never have sex so this is allowed" Zach said not looking at Mr. Solomon.

"And Mr. Solomon why are you spying on us" I asked him.

"Because I'm a spy and I promised Matthew that you wouldn't have sex till your married and I owe him all lot but this I will GARRENTY wont happen" Mr. Solomon said to me.

"Thanks Mr. Solomon for looking after cammie Matthew would be proud of both of you guys" Zach said wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"Thanks Zach matt would be estatic that cammie is marry a man that's really in love with her" Mr. Solomon said.

"And so am I" I thought.

**How's that and please review. So which would you guys like better a mortal instrument story or a twilight story. So please review and give me your answer.**


	18. The dance

** Well here's the next chapter to the teenaged spy life. Hope you like it.**

"Come on cammie its time to go" Zach said taking my arm.

"Ok Zach let's go" I said walking with Zach to Gallagher.

"Cammie, Zach we have to talk to you guys" my mom asked me.

"What mom" I asked her.

"The head person of the CIA wants Zach, Grant, nick, bex, Macey and you to work for them and they want Liz and Jonas on their research track the others have already said yes so what do you guys say" mom asked the both of us.

"I'll go if cammie goes" Zach said looking at my mom then turning towards me.

"Sure so are we through" I told her grabbing Zach's hand.

"Yup I'll tell the CIA as soon as possible" she said smiling.

"cammie, Zach" Nick and Grant said smiling walking up towards us.

"Sup guys what's up" Zach said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's curfew" Nick said.

"Ok blackthorne boy night" I said taking off before Zach could give me a kiss goodnight.

"Oh so not fair cammie" Zach yelled at me.

"If you wanted the kiss so badly you have to catch me first" I yelled back to him.

"Yah I'll catch you tomorrow cammie I'm tired" Zach said walking back to his room with Nick and Grant.

"hey guys" I said walking in to my room but they were already asleep.

I was asleep for a few hours before I heard "cammie wake up" from somebody.

"What do you want" I asked.

"you need to come see Zach he's having a nightmare" the guy said.

"Before I answer who are you" I asked the guy.

"Nick, cammie you remember me right" he asked me.

"Yeah I remember you come on let's go" I told him getting out of bed.

And sure enough the boy's room was lit up in light and both Grant and Jonas were looking down at a sleeping Zach who was having a horrible nightmare by the looks of it.

"He's been like this for a 15 minutes and we can't wake him up we thought you could calm him down or something" Grant told me.

"Ok I'll help" I told them walking towards Zach.

"Thanks cammie" Nick said.

"cammie... no stay with me cammie...please don't go... please don't leave" Zach said crying still asleep while tossing and turning.

"Shhhh Zach its ok I'm here I'll always be here" I said sitting on the edge of the bed slightly brushing the hair of Zach's bangs.

"hmmm cammie" Zach said calming down while turning on his side and putting his arm on my lap pulling me close.

"I guess Zach wants his Gallagher girl" Nick said slightly chuckling.

"Well if this is the only way I'm getting any sleep tonight then I guess I'll be sleeping here. Hey Grant can you turn off the light" I said while getting under the covers with Zach.

"Sure cammie" Grant told me as he turned off the lights and got to bed. Soon all of us were sleep again.

"Hmmm this is a nice way to wake up in the morning" I heard someone say.

"What" I asked opening my eyes to find a smiling Zach looking down at me.

"Oh I forgot" Zach said then leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Are you happy now" I told him while looking at the clock.

"Positively" Zach said smiling again.

"Zach it's 3 am class doesn't start in hours can we go back to sleep" I told Zach.

"Sure cammie" Zach said wrapping his arm around my waist laying down next to me.

"Please to god tell me you wearing clothes under their cammie" I heard someone ask.

"Hmmm" I said sitting up looking at the person that talked.

"Cammie are you wearing clothes under those blankets" Mr. Solomon said looking annoyed.

"Yah I am do actually think I'd sleep naked while sleeping with a boy" I told him while Zach woke up.

"Oh good I thought you and Zach had sex" Mr. Solomon said looking relieved.

"Oh please do you actually think I would have had sex with Zach while those three were here" I told him.

"Hey cammie, Mr. Solomon" Zach said while pulling me in to a kiss while he got out of bed to get dressed.

"I'll be right back don't you two dare do anything inappropriate" Mr. Solomon told us mostly looking at Zach then left.

"Hey cammie can you hand me a pair of pants from the drawer" Zach asked me.

"Sure here" I told him while he was buttoning his white shirt.

"Thanks cammie" Zach told me.

I took one look at Zach and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" Zach asked looking at me weirdly.

"if you put on some sunglasses and slide across the floor and then do the moonwalk backwards while doing a air guitar motion you'll be just like that commercial" I said smiling.

Smiling Zach went to grants dresser and brought out a pair of sunglasses.

"Don't tell me your going to do it" I said almost laughing.

"Pull out my video camera from the bottom drawer" Zach said putting on the sunglasses and heading to the far side of the room and said from the where he was "Hit it" and he turned on the song. And he did the whole routine and I got all of it on camera.

"So how was I" Zach said putting on his pants.

"Freaking hilarious " I said laughing.

"Come on Gallagher girl lets go get you dressed" Zach said pulling me off the floor and in to his arms and kissed me.

**How was that and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been pretty busy but I'm back. I have finally found the perfect song fore bex so expect a new chapter for the May the best spy win soon. Please review and I'll post chapters faster.**


	19. True love

** Well here's the next chapter to the teenaged spy life. Hope you like it. And sorry it took so long.**

"Well well well it looks like Zach and cammie are doing the walk of shame" Macey said smiling at me and Zach.

"Seriously do you have no life that you have to bother mine" I asked getting frustrated.

"I do I just like to irritate you cause that's what true sisters do" Macey said giving me a hug.

"Well I'll be back in ten see you then Gallagher girl" Zach said kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on cammie let's get you dolled up" Macey said as she led me in to the bathroom.

TEN MINUTES LATER.

"WOW Gallagher girl" Zach said looking at me wide-eyed.

I was wearing a blue tank top on that clung to my chest (finally I got one), skinny jeans that clung to me curves, some sneakers and to top it off I had my hair in waves and had a little lip gloss on. I had to say I looked HOT.

"You like it" I said giving Zach a little twirl.

"Yes but were going to blackthorne today and I wont be responsible with my actions" Zach said in my ear kissing my neck.

"Zach too much" Mr. Solomon said not looking away from his papers.

"Sorry" Zach said over his shoulder and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So your afraid that you wont control your self with me" I asked him confused.

"No I'm afraid if any of the guys looks at you I'll beat the crap out of them like I wanted to do to jimmy when he kissed you" Zach said.

"Zach know that they may look at me but you actually have me that's a big difference" I said wrapping me around Zach's neck and kissing him.

"Come on lovebirds it's time to go" Grant said with his arm around bex'es waist.

"Come on sweetheart" Zach said as he led me in the van (Zach persisted that I sit on his lap)

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

"Here is blackthorne cammie and just to be safe wear this" Zach said handing his jacket.

"Come on guys the sooner we get in the sooner we get out" Jonas said dragging liz with him to the gates.

As soon as we got there a bunch of boys were already waiting for the guys. They guys went to talk to the boys, Mr. Solomon and Liz to the headmaster, bex to the P.E. teacher and Macey with her. I was completely alone.

"Hey sugar whatcha doing" a boy said getting away from the crowd.

"Nothing" I said inching away from him cause he got to close.

"How about we go up to my room and uh talk" he said grabbing my hand.

"No way I have a boyfriend" I said back pulling my arm away.

"Well what he isn't here now and frankly why wouldn't he be here right next to you when you look like that" The boy said looking me up and down pulling me in to his arms and kissed me sloberly.

"Drake get the HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zach said pissed as he grabbed the guy ( drake) by the back of his shirt.

"Oh so your her boyfriend Zach please she could do better like with me" Drake said smiling but we all knew he was scared as hell.

Pushing him against the wall Zach said with flames in his eyes, and by now everyone was watching, said " If you ever go near my girlfriend again I will not hesitate to kill you" and then dropped him and walked back to me.

"Come on" Zach said grabbing me by the arm and leading me outside and in to the woods.

"Zach oww" I said as he finally let go.

"Cammie I'm so sorry" Zach said as he saw the bruise that was forming.

"No it's ok theirs this lotion at the lab that'll do the job" I said to him as he looked worried.

"But I still hurt you cammie I'm really sorry" Zach said solemnly and his eyes were tearing up.

"It's ok shh its ok" I said rubbing his back as he cried on my shoulder saying he wasn't ever going to let anything happen to me.

"Zach its ok it just a bruise" I said smiling.

"It's not about that cammie when I saw you with Drake all I could do was get really mad and threaten him to stay away and I didn't want to think what really went through my mind" Zach said as he sat down on a log.

"What did you think Zach that I let him kiss me Zach haven't you already realized that you're the only guy for me" I asked him.

"Not that cammie when I saw you being kissed by him all I cold think about was how the circle wanted you and if I couldn't protect you from one meslily guy what chance did I stand with the circle" Zach said as I sat down next to him.

"Zach your stronger then anyone I've ever known except Bex I don't have a doubt in my mind that if your strong enough to want to protect me your strong enough to do anything" I said taking his chin in to my hand and kissed him with all my love that I had for him. An he kissed me right back.

**So how was it please review and I finally got UNITED WE SPY IT EVEN CAME WITH A LITTLE SHORT STORY CALLED "Gallagher Wedding" so worth 20 bucks. Pleas review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I'm still trying to find a song for may the next spy win so yeah. Have a nice life.**


	20. Zammie

** Well here's the next chapter to the teenaged spy life. Hope you like it. **

"Ahem guys if you two don't hurry up with your make out session then Mr. Solomon will come and I don't think he wants to see you two like... this" Grant said waving his hand around me and Zach.

"Dude seriously how long have we been gone" Zach asked annoyed to grant.

"Almost an hour" Grant stated simply.

"Oh well come on then Zach we got to get you some clothes" I said taking Zach's hand a pulled him up.

"Do I really need some clothes cammie" Zach asked teasingly.

"If you want me to keep this ring on my finger you do" I said seriously.

"Ok then were off to get clothes" Zach said pointing to blackthorn.

"Dude you are so whipped" Grant said laughing.

"Yeah but at least I get something you don't out off it" Zach said smirking.

"Oh and what's that" Grant asked him.

"She has my ring on her finger" Zach told him back.

Grant said nothing which meant bex and him weren't 'involved' as me and Zach.

"Zach dude we already packed your bag let's go I need to do some homework" nick said handing Zach a duffel bag.

"Sure let's go" Zach said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh and Zach you and cammie need to go around with the WEDDING plans" Mr. Solomon told us saying wedding louder than necessary.

"Dammit Zach you can't save the hot ones for the rest of us can you" A boy from the group yelled.

"Sorry guys cammie is all mine. AND YOU CANT HAVE HER!" Zach yelled picking me up bridal style and running towards the van.

"Zach did you really have to do that" I said while giggling.

"Yes everyone HAS to know that your mine and you'll always will be Gallagher girl" Zach whispered in my ear and gently kissed me on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cammie, Zach can you come with me" my mom asked.

"Sure Mrs. Morgan" Zach said, duffel bag still on his shoulder.

"So when do you guys want to have the wedding" Mom asked us as soon as we were seated.

We both looked at each other and we looked back at her and said together "Winter".

"Why winter" She asked us.

"I have always liked snow and with cammie in a white dress she'll look amazing. Truly like an angel." Zach said taking my hand in his.

"Ok then cammie what date do you have in mind" Mom asked.

"The 25th of December" I said smiling at Zach and he smiled right back.

"Ok then so the 25th of December" Mom asked.

"Yes" We both said together.

"Ok then we'll set everything out you guys can go now" My mom said.

"Lets go Gallagher girl" Zach said as we walked out of my mom's office.

"Zach where are you taking me" I asked as we went through the secret passage way that went outside.

"For a picnic alone" Zach said kissing my forehead.

"Zach seriously when do you have time for this stuff" I asked him.

"Hmm that's for me to know and you to never find out" Zach said smirking.

"ok so where do we go" I asked him.

"Over their" Zach said pointing towards a little space where a picnic was placed out, and by now it was already night time and the starts were shining.

"Ahhh Zach this reminds me" of the night you proposed" I said smiling in to his eyes.

"That's kinda the point cams" Zach said gently kissing me and then let our foreheads touch so that we were looking in to each others eyes.

"Now shall we eat" Zach said smiling, our foreheads still touching.

"Sure" I said sitting down at the blanket.

As we sat down I saw that what we were eating was spaghetti.

"Seriously Zach" I said to him raising my eyebrow.

"What I watched the lady and the tramp I thought this would be a good plan" Zach stated.

"Fine" I said taking a fork and started eating the spaghetti. And soon enough both me and Zach started a piece of spaghetti and as we were eating it we kissed. After we packed the picnic back we layed down on the blanket and we watched the stars.

"I love you Zach' I said cuddling in to him.

"I love you to cammie forever and always,forever and always" Zach said looking in my eyes.

And he didn't lie.

**So how was it. Ok I'm going to tell you guys I wont post another chapter until I get 5 reviews. Well please review and I'll post another story as soon as I can.**


	21. Our home

Well** here's the next chapter to the teenaged spy life. Thank you Halo is 1 GGIRL for posting all those reviews. And MaKenzie I'll try to post wedding chapter as fast can but when cammie's pregnant It'll be a surprise. And to Alex thank you for loving my story. Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Here it goes.**

**"**Hey cammie it's time to go" Zach said already standing up.

"Ok" I said back getting up

"Thank you for the picnic Zach it was romantic" I told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you cams" Zach said smiling.

As we made our way back to Gallagher I couldn't have stopped holding Zach's hand.

"Cammie I have to tell you something" Zach said a little nervous.

"What Zach what's wrong" I asked nervously thinking he was going to call off the wedding. What maybe he only had the picnic as an easy let down.

"Well you know when we get married we'll start a family so I bought a house for us and it's really close to Gallagher so you wont be far from your mom I hope you don't mind" Zach said looking at me.

"Zach why would I mind we're going to be married soon of course we'll have to live together just out of curiosity what does it look like" I asked Zach.

"It has a front porch and is painted a light blue a big backyard and on the inside there's an office that has enough room for both of our paper work and it has 3 bedrooms two baths, a living room, a huge kitchen and an extra living room for a play room for when we have kids" Zach said.

"Zach the house sounds a amazing but doses my mom know about it" I asked him waiting for his reply.

"Oh yah and she says if we want to live there and still go to school here we can we'll just get the homework and work at home" Zach stated taking me in to his arms.

"Sure that'll be awesome. We'll finally be living together" I said smiling kissing him on the cheek.

"But until the wedding I'll have to be sleep in the guest room a special demand from Mr. Solomon" Zach said.

"So can we move in tonight" I asked him wanting to go see the house.

"Yeah but we have to pack are stuff first" Zach said as we walked back to Gallagher.

"Ok then meet you outside in an hour" I said as we got to Gallagher.

"Sure cammie meet you in an hour" Zach said chuckling as he kissed my cheek.

"CAMMIE GUESS WHAT!" Bex yelled as I got in to the room.

"What bex" I said then I saw the ring.

"GRANT PROPOSED!" Bex said smiling.

"OH bex congrats" I said truly happy for her.

"Thanks cams but where were you tonight" She asked as the other girls came behind her.

"Well I went on a date with Zach and at the end he told me he bought a house" I said smiling.

"Oh really so when do you guys move in" Macey asked me.

"Tonight I came in to pack up my stuff up" I told them.

"But cammie what about school" Liz asked.

"Actually mom said we can work at the house" I told them wondering when I can start packing.

"Ok lets help you pack so you can start your life with your fiancé" Macey said.

"but you guys will always be my sister you guys know that right" I asked them.

"Yes we know that now lets start packing" Bex said getting my duffel bag from my closet.

After 30 minutes we were done.

"Thanks guys I'll go and tell Zach I'm done" I told them as I walked out of the room.

"Hey Gallagher girl you finished already" Zach asked me his stuff probably already packed in his car.** ( he bought the car when the CIA paid him to give them info about COC) **

"Yeah the girls helped me pack up" I said as I went back to the dorm room to get my things.

"Well let me guess grant proposed to bex" Zach asked me as we walked back to the dorm room.

"Yeah how did you know" I asked him knowing grant told him.

"Cause he was jumping up and down on his bed" Zach said as we walked in to the room.

As we grabbed my stuff the boys came in.

"Oh hey cammie, Zach can I asked you a question" grant asked us.

"Yeah sure grant what is it" I asked him.

"Can Bex and I share a wedding with you two" Grant asked us.

" Zach do you want to share a wedding with Bex and Grant" I asked him.

"Sure cammie" Zach said.

"Ok then Grant you and bex can share a wedding with Zach and I told him smiling.

"Thanks cams" Grant said as he hugged me and Zach.

"Well grant Zach and I have to go to our house" I said.

"Ok hope you guys will be happy" Grant said to us as Zach put the last bag in the trunk of his car.

"We will be" Zach said as we both got in to the car. Soon we were on are our house.

5 minutes later.

"Here it is" Zach said as he pulled in to the drive way to a beautiful house.

"Zach its gorgeous I love it" I said getting out of the car.

"I really love that come on let's get our stuff inside" Zach said as he opened the trunk.

As soon as we put all our stuff away we sat down on the couch.

"So Gallagher girl how is it on the inside" Zach asked me smiling.

"I love it. I love you Zach" told him as I kissed him.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello, yeah, ok, yes ok then bye" Zach said as he hung up the phone.

"How was on the phone" I asked him.

"Oh it was the CIA they said we begin next week" Zach said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"your tired I see" I said smiling.

"No I'm not" Zach said then yawned.

"Come on Blackthorne boy let's get you to bed" I said grabbing Zach's arm.

"See you in the morning than Gallagher girl" Zach said going off to his room.

"Ok blackthorne boy night" I said going off to my room.

As I got in to bed I thought to myself that my life was amazing. And then I fell asleep.

I was in a dark room with little light.

"Hello Cameron" I heard a cold voice say.

"No stay away from me" I said scared.

"Now why would I do that Cameron you have something I want" She said smiling that cold dark smile.

"what could I possibly have that you want" I asked her my voice shaking.

"You have my Grand child" she said coming closer.

"What I'm not pregnant" I said backing away from her.

"Are you for sure" She said smiling coldly.

"Well you can't have my baby" I said protecting my belly from her.

"Well if I can't have my grand child neither can you" Catherine said raising her gun.

"NOOO!" I screamed and sat up in bed and saw Zach looking at me worry in his eyes.

"Cammie what happened I heard you talking loudly and I can in to your room and it looked like you were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up when you screamed. Cammie sweet heart are you ok" Zach asked then took me in to his arms as I was crying.

"C-C-Cathrine and I were talking and s-s-she said she wanted my b-baby that I didn't know I had and when I-I said I wasn't giving the b-b-baby to her she p-p-pulled out a gun and r-r-right when she shot I w-w-woke u-up" I said still crying.

"Shh it's ok I wont let her get anywhere near you or our future baby cammie. I wont ever let her hurt you two never I'll die first" Zach said letting me cry on his shoulder.

"Zach I love you" I said as I stopped crying.

"I love you too cammie are you ok now.

"A little" I told him looking in to his eyes and giving him a thank you kiss.

"Ok then well I have to go back to bed" Zach said getting up.

"No please stay please I'm still scared" I said looking Zach in the eyes.

"Please" I whispered to him.

"Ok cammie" Zach said getting under the covers with me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for staying with me Zach" I thanked him.

"Don't thank me cammie I'll always be there for you. I love you SO MUCH cammie " Zach said looking at me in the eyes.

"I love you too Zach I can't wait for you to be my husband" I told him.

"I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle and finally become my wife and then I cant wait to come home one day with you and a little baby in our arms. That's what I dream about you, me and a baby,truly family" Zach said looking me in to the eyes, they were so full of love.

"Thank you Zach" I said looking back trying to show through my eyes all the love I had for him.

"For what cammie" he asked me.

"For loving me" I said kissing him on the lips.

"I always will love you cammie forever and always" Zach said.

"Come on Zach we have to go to sleep Zach " I said yawning.

"Ok then cammie lets go to sleep" Zach said chuckling and rewrapped his arms around me as I finally got comfortable.

And then I finally went to sleep.

**Wow this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. please review my goal is to get 100 reviews by the end of this year. SO please please review . I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated sooner I really am. And I just found out I the teenaged spy life got 10,465 views. I am so touched. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
